


Mother's Daughter

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fights, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Homelessness, Leandra Hawke's A+ Parenting, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Post Dragon Age II Act I, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: After her father's death, Fate had always been the one her family relied on. She was the strong one, the one to keep them together. But what about when it's just her and her mother? Fate learned to rely on herself for everything but what happens when she really needs someone else to lean on?
Relationships: Female Hawke & Varric Tethras
Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621267
Kudos: 3





	Mother's Daughter

Leandra was inconsolable. Fate couldn’t blame her mother. Carver’s death was hitting her just as hard. In some ways, she envied her mother. Her son was dead but Fate had killed her own brother. And it felt like she was soaked in blood, every moment since she’d laid Carver’s body down in the Deep Roads. 

It had been days since she had returned, days since she’d told her mother about Carver’s death. Leandra still barely left the small bedroom they’d all been sharing. Fate hated the comforts of the thin mattress. She used to switch with Carver over who got the bed. Now it was all hers. 

Despite everything, Fate still needed to provide for her family. She went out to the market for food, as she had before. Gamlen certainly didn’t protest to Fate paying for everyone’s food. 

Once she returned, she set out to make breakfast. Leandra had eaten very little the past few days and Fate was determined to feed her. She’d bought the expensive bread her mother liked. Gamlen liked it too, and as he reached for it, Fate smacked his hand away.

“Mother hasn’t eaten in days,” she said, “Leave it for her.”

“She’ll eat when she’s ready,” Gamlen protested and reached for the bread again. 

“She’ll eat something she enjoys  _ today _ ,” Fate insisted.

“Fine,” Gamlen said, “But when she  _ doesn’t _ eat,  _ again _ , it’s mine.”

Bold words for a man who didn’t pay for it but Fate didn’t care. So long as she could get Leandra to eat, she’d gladly buy more for her uncle.

Fate slipped back into the small bedroom. It was still dark inside. She could hear her mother’s soft sobs.

“Mother,” Fate said, “Good morning.” She lit a candle with her magic.

The sounds of crying stopped. 

“I have your breakfast. I bought the bread you like.”

“I’m not hungry,” Leandra replied.

“I know. If you could manage just a little, I’d feel a lot better.”

“I don’t think so. Not today.” The sadness seemed to be leaving her voice.

“Mother, I know it’s been hard on you,” Fate said, “But-”

“What do you know? This is your fault,” Leandra snapped, “ _ You  _ were supposed to protect him. He was your little brother.”

“Carver was an adult,” Fate snapped back, “He chose to go, just like I did. He knew the risks. It’s not my fault.”

“I told you not to take him. Now he’s dead. How is that not your fault?”

“The taint isn’t my fault! I couldn’t stop him from getting it! I loved Carver. Do you think you’re the only one upset that he’s dead?”

“You promised Malcolm you would look after him and your sister. Now they’re dead and you’ve broken that promise to your father.”

Fate couldn’t believe her mother would use that against her. She was always so much closer to Malcolm than her. Her mother only said that to hurt her. “How dare you! Unlike you, Father wouldn’t blame me for what happened. Unfortunately, the only good parent I have is dead.”

“You ungrateful child! Get out. I can’t stand to look at you.”

Fate paused. She looked at her mother, in shock that she’d said that. But Leandra glared at her, gray hair falling in her face, eyes rimmed red. She wasn’t kidding.

“Fine. I’ll go.” Fate stormed out of the room. She hadn’t unpacked from the Deep Roads, not fully so all she had to do was grab her bag.

She shoved the bread at Gamlen, crumbs breaking off from her vice grip on it. He stumbled back a step from the force of her shove but managed to hold onto it. He wouldn’t stand up for her. Gamlen was a coward. 

Fate opened the front door. “Lucky, come.” 

Her mabari stood up and padded after her. Once he was out the door, Fate slammed it behind her. The other inhabitants of the slum looked at her as she raced down the steps. She hurried away from that area of the city. 

Fate had no idea where she was going. She didn’t even know where she could go. So she walked. She walked until she found herself on the docks. 

If nothing else, the sound of water was soothing. The waves lapped at the side of the docks. The workers yelled over the sound of the seagulls calling but it wasn’t the worst place to go. And no one seemed to pay Fate any attention so she sat on the docks and thought what to do next. 

At first, she replayed the conversation between her and her mother in her head. She wondered where she could change it, so her mother wouldn't be mad at her.

But there wasn't anything. Fate was always responsible for the family's misfortunes. She hadn't been fast enough with the medicine for her father. She hadn't been able to stop the ogre from attacking Bethany. And she couldn't save Carver from the taint. She'd just stopped him from suffering. Leandra would never see it that way. But Leandra had never liked Fate, not since she'd discovered she was a mage.

Part of her wanted to take a boat to the Gallows and get herself locked away. Just to make sure she’d never be around her mother again.

But that would be a much worse punishment for her than for Leandra. Other than that, she had to find another place to stay. She’d have money coming in when Varric got some buyers for the treasure they’d found but Fate didn’t have that kind of money yet. She’d spent most of it buying her way into the expedition and everything else went into supplies. She had a few coins left, many of which she’d just spent on her family’s breakfast. Which she got none of, her grumbling stomach reminded her. 

Lucky whined and put a paw on her knee. 

She turned to her mabari and pet his head. “You’re right, boy. Should we get something to eat?”

He barked happily and Fate stood back up. She’d wasted enough time being miserable. 

They headed back into Lowtown. Fate didn’t really know where else to go. She had friends all over the city but she didn’t want to trouble them with her problems. It would be better to just deal with things herself. She’d taken care of her family for years now. Surely she could do it if the only person she had to take care of was herself.

Fate opened the door to the Hanged Man and immediately heard a chorus of her name. She smiled at the regulars as she walked in. Despite the fact that it was early afternoon, the bar was filled with patrons. Isabela waved at her from where she sat with a drink.

Fate waved back but walked up to Corff.

“What can I get for you?” he asked.

“A room.”

He seemed a bit taken aback by the request but handed over a key. “It’s ten silver a day. You can have the room next to Varric.”

Fate paid up. She didn’t have a lot in her pockets but she could at least stay a few days here. That would buy her time to decide what to do next. 

She walked up the steps and into Varric’s room. 

He was writing something when he noticed her. “Hawke! Was wondering when you’d make your way up here.”

“I really need a drink,” she replied.

Lucky barked once.

“Don’t we all? I was going over our potential buyers for the treasure we found.”

“Then let’s have a drink. Isabela’s downstairs.”

“Sounds like a regular party. And I could use a break anyway. Should we get everyone else while we’re at it?”

The thought of drinking with her friends was the only thing that had made Fate happy all day. “Maker, yes.”

* * *

Fate woke up to the bright sun streaming in through the window. Despite the early start to the drinking, she hadn’t had that much. She thought that drinking away her problems would help but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Thankfully, no one had seemed to notice anything wrong. Then again, almost everyone had gotten trashed. Especially Fenris.

Fate bolted upright in bed and saw Fenris, on the floor, still asleep with Lucky sprawled on top of him. He’d gotten way too drunk to go back to Hightown. There were always gangs patrolling the streets and Fate had made him stay in her room instead of going home. 

She smiled at the scene before her. It was sweet. And at least Fenris liked Lucky. He was a good boy and clearly, he liked Fenris too. 

Lucky huffed and opened his eyes. He looked up at Fate and started wagging his tail. Fenris didn’t stir.

Fate put a finger to her lips and slipped off the bed. Lucky untangled himself from Fenris and walked over to her side. 

Fate maneuvered around the room and went to the door. She could at least get breakfast for them both. 

The bar was empty at this time of the morning. Corff was still at the counter and Fate waved at him. She walked out and got her usual from the market. She didn’t see Leandra or Gamlen and was thankful for that. 

By the time Fate got back, Fenris was awake and looking at her blearily. 

“Morning,” she said softly, “I have breakfast.”

“Why am I here?” he asked.

“You got trashed last night. I didn’t want you walking back to Hightown when you could barely walk. So you stayed in my room for the night.”

It looked like it took Fenris a minute to process that. “So we spent the night together?”   
“I guess that’s one way to put it.” She smiled. “I offered you the bed but you told me that you didn’t want to impose or be untoward. It was sweet.”

Fenris got a little red at that. “I am glad I did not take advantage of you. My apologies. I should not have lost control of myself like that.”

“Don’t worry about it. We all need to let loose sometimes. Anything going on?”

“No. Nothing more than usual.” 

“Good to know. Breakfast?”   
“I’ll pass. I do not wish to impose on you anymore than I already have.”

“You haven’t. I’m used to buying this much for breakfast anyway.”

Lucky barked and Fenris flinched.

“Lucky, quiet,” Fate said.

He barked more softly.

“I believe I am unable to eat at the moment,” Fenris said, “I will take my leave.”

Fate didn’t want him to go. She liked spending time with him. “Alright. Get home safely.”

“I will. Thank you.”

And he was gone. Fate ate her breakfast and ended up feeding most of it to Lucky. He was pleased, at least.

Fate just felt lonely. She wasn’t used to being so alone.

* * *

The coin ran out faster than Fate wanted it to. Either she had to go home or take on more work. And she didn’t want to go home.

So she ran next door to Varric’s room and walked in. “Have any work for me?”

Varric looked up from his papers. “You want to go back to work already? I thought you wanted a break after Junior-” He trailed off. 

“I did but I should get back into things.”

Varric gave her a skeptical look. “What’s going on, Hawke?”

“Nothing is going on. I’m just trying to get some coin.”

“We have coin coming. Go home, Fate. You shouldn’t push yourself.”

Fate took a breath. She’d made sure to go back to her room after Isabela and Varric had disappeared for the night. Even Fenris believed she’d bought the room just to make sure he didn’t die during the night. No one knew. And she wanted to keep it that way. Her friends had enough problems without hers.

“Alright. See you later, Varric. Try not to let the paper kill you.”

“Trust me, Hawke, it won’t be the paper. More like the three people I have betting on that small statue.”

“Let me know when you want me to light some fires under them.”

“Will do.”

Fate walked out of the Hanged Man with a destination in mind. The Chanter’s Board usually had some small quests. If she could find some with minimal fighting, then she could pay for her room. 

She smiled at people she knew as she passed through Lowtown. She’d made a name for herself after all. 

While she didn’t know as many people in Hightown, some still smiled at her as she passed. Others seemed to turn up their noses but that was to be expected. She was clearly not a resident.

One place where no one seemed to care about her coin and nationality was the Chantry courtyard. Several walked up the steps to the massive building and others came back down, ready to go about their days. Fate walked right up to the Chanter’s board and looked over the quests. Most seemed she’d need her friends for. 

But one caught her eye. There were wild animals in Darktown that were attacking the refugees. That seemed unusual but Fate couldn’t imagine these wild animals were giant spiders. She could probably handle this with Lucky. Not to mention, the person who’d posted the notice lived in Darktown and would pay themselves. Easy and convenient.

“Ready to go hunt down some wild animals?” Fate asked.

Lucky barked and ran a circle around her. The bounty would pay for her room for the next three days. She could do this.

She and Lucky walked back down to the entrance to Darktown. As usual, it smelled awful. She didn’t know how Anders could stand to live here. Beggars sat in the filth and barely looked at her as she walked through. Some people traded goods and there was a low hum of conversation in the air. But one thing Fate didn’t see was a wild animal. After looking around the area most populated by people, she moved towards the mine. 

The ground around her feet started to vibrate. Fate stopped to stare at the strange phenomenon. Lucky growled behind her.

Fate took that as a sign and leapt back. A deepstalker jumped from the hole it had created and bit her leg. She screamed as Lucky tore it off her, taking a chunk of flesh with it. She collapsed on the staircase. Several more deepstalkers emerged from the ground around them and hissed. She shot a blast of fire at the other deepstalkers as Lucky threw the one in his mouth away. He barked and ran for the others. 

The fight was over in less than a minute. The only damage was to Fate’s leg. Thankfully, her beloved mabari was uninjured. He walked over to Fate and put a paw on the foot of her injured leg.

“I know,” she said, “Let’s go get the payment and we’ll go to Anders, alright?”

He barked once and sat so Fate could prop herself up on him. She tried to heal herself and the wound stopped bleeding but didn’t stop hurting. She really needed to learn more but her talents were not in spirit healing.

Fate took an experimental step and fell back onto the stairs. Lucky whined as she pushed herself back up. “I’ll be okay, Lucky.” Putting as little pressure on that leg as she could, she hobbled over to the woman who had requested the death of the vermin. She was grateful and Fate was paid. She then limped to Anders’ clinic. She was just lucky it was so close.

It didn’t seem to be too busy as she got inside. Some of the usual people were hanging out but Anders was looking over some papers. He didn’t even seem to notice her.

“You got a client,” a man called. 

Anders noticed that. He dropped his papers and ran to help Fate to a table. “Maker’s breath, Hawke. What happened to you?”

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Fate replied. Her head was starting to spin.

“Really? It looks pretty bad. Did something try to eat you?”

“Deepstalker,” she replied. 

“Was it venomous?” 

“Are they venomous?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”   
“Did it shoot any liquid at you?”

“No. It just bit me.”

“Then I think you’re poisoned.” Anders ran further back into the clinic. 

“Oh.” Fate turned around to look but there was a pillar in the way. She could hear the clink of bottles being shuffled. Fate looked at Lucky. “Were you hit, boy?”

He sneezed.

“I guess it was just me.”

“Maker’s breath, Hawke. You’ve been  _ poisoned _ . Be a little more concerned.”

“I’m with you. Why would I worry?”

“Drink this,” Anders said and thrust a bottle at her. “Have a care. You’re dying.”

The liquid was a sickly green color and Fate swallowed the whole thing in one gulp. “Not anymore.”

Anders sighed and took the bottle back. “You’re going to kill me. One way or another.”

“One way or another,” Fate repeated, “Thanks for saving my life.” She got off the table and almost crumpled to the ground. She held onto the table for support.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of it that easily. While I heal you, you tell me what you were doing fighting Deepstalkers.” Anders helped her back onto the table. Fate could feel the presence of magic as Anders started casting.

“It was just a job. There weren’t even that many of them.”

“I thought you were taking some time off, after your brother.”

Fate took a deep breath. “Well, that doesn’t put food on the table.”

“You should have come get me. Or did you have Merrill with you?” Anders stopped for a moment. “Actually, why are you alone? No one would let you come here on your own.”

“I was on my own,” Fate replied.

“Hawke, for the love of Andraste, why were you fighting alone?”

“It wasn’t a big job.”

Anders sighed. 

The swirl of magic stopped so Fate sat up to look at her leg. It was fully healed, what she could see through her torn robes. “Thanks, Anders.”

“You’re welcome. You could pay me back by telling me what’s really going on.”

“Nothing’s going on. I just needed some extra money while Varric finds buyers for the treasure. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Carver’s dead.”

“Well, I’m less fine when you keep reminding me of it.”

“Fate.”

“I swear, I’m fine. If something comes up, I’ll let you know.”

Before Anders could say another word, Fate took off. He was asking too many questions.

* * *

Fate rebooked the same room at the Hanged Man. Isabela was nowhere to be seen and Varric was in his room, so he wouldn’t know the difference. She snuck in and closed the door. She was tired after traipsing around the city all day. She could do with a full night’s sleep.

“Lucky,” she called as she collapsed onto the bed. 

Lucky bounded up to her and gave her a kiss. 

“I love you too,” Fate said and pet him on the head.

He barked and snuggled up with her. Fate was asleep quickly.

* * *

“Hawke?”

Fate didn’t want to open her eyes. She was still tired. She could tell the sun had come back up but didn’t want to face the day. She’d been poisoned. She could have a few more minutes.

Lucky barked.

She sighed. If the dog needed to go out, he needed to go, and she had to go with him. Fate sat up and opened her eyes.

Varric was standing not a foot away, looking at her worriedly. 

Fate reared back. “Varric? What are you doing here?”

“Your dog led me here. What are you doing here?”

Fate looked at Lucky. “Traitor.”

He whined and lay down, putting his paws over his eyes.

“I thought you were with your family. Yesterday, Blondie came over and told me about your solo adventure with Deepstalkers. And now you’re sleeping here. What’s going on, Fate?”

There were  _ two _ traitors. But Fate didn’t have a lie that would work. And she was way too tired to come up with something believable now. 

“Look, before I tell you, I just want to say that it’s not a big deal.”

“That means it  _ is _ a big deal.”

“It really isn’t. Mother and I had a fight and she told me to leave.” Fate’s voice became quieter until the final word, which was a whisper. She didn’t want to admit it. It was embarrassing, being homeless, being kicked out by her mother. 

Varric sighed and put a hand on his head. “Maker’s breath, Hawke. When was this?”

“About a week ago.”

“You’ve been hiding out here for a whole week? Isabela and I live here.”

“I didn’t want to say anything. I have coin; I can pay for a room.”

“Now you do, because of the Deepstalkers. Maker, that’s why you asked about a job. You were running out of coin.”

Fate didn’t say anything but she didn’t need to. It was obviously true.

“Come on. Let me get you a drink. I think you need it.”

“I don’t want charity, Varric.”

“How many drinks have I bought you? Was that charity?”

“You didn’t know I was homeless then.”

“Then consider it a friendly ‘sorry you fought with your mother’ drink. I still think you need it.”

“It’s still morning.”

“Does that mean you don’t need it?”

Fate definitely did need it. And it wasn’t like Varric hadn’t bought her drinks before. “Alright Varric. One drink.”

* * *

“Alright. Everyone up or I’ll make you spend the day in jail.”

Fate opened her eyes. Varric sure knew how to throw the best pity party. And she was sure it was great, except she didn’t remember any of it. Or why she was currently in a people pile of Isabela, Anders, Fenris, and Merrill in Varric’s room. And why Aveline was threatening them.

“Creators,” Merrill groaned as she rose, “I’ve never been to jail before.”

“Not a place you want to end up, Kitten,” Isabela said as she stood as well.

“On what charges would you imprison us?” Fenris asked.

“Public intoxication. Drunk and disorderly conduct. Disturbing the peace. I can keep going.”

“How much disturbing was there?” Fate asked, finally rising to her feet. 

Anders and Fenris also stood up.

“No more than usual,” Varric said. He was already awake and sitting at the table.

“Good, you’re all awake. We need to talk.”

“Oh goodie. A lecture from the do-gooder,” Isabela said.

“As long as the lecture has breakfast,” Anders said. 

Thankfully, there was already food on the table for them. Fate’s stomach lurched at the smell and she decided to skip the meal. But she gave Lucky some meat, which he happily accepted. 

Once breakfast was underway, Fate asked, “So, Aveline, lay it on us.”

“This isn’t a lecture. It’s about you.”

“Oh, that,” Isabela said, “That’s much better.”

“What about Hawke? I forget,” Merrill said.

Isabela leaned in and whispered to her. 

Realization dawned on Merrill’s face. “Right. That’s it.”

“If this is about my living situation,” Fate started.

“The one you neglected to tell us about,” Fenris said.

“That’s the one,” Varric agreed.

“It’s already taken care of,” Fate finished.

“And you think we’re going to let you be homeless?” Aveline asked.

“You didn’t offer her anything,” Isabela said.

“I’m a guard. I live in the barracks. I don’t have a place to offer.”

“Wait. Wait. Wait. What’s this about?”

“I am inviting you to come stay with me,” Fenris said.

“No. Hawke’s staying with me,” Isabela said.

“I thought she was staying with me,” Merrill said.

“She already lives here anyway,” Varric said.

“You could come stay with me, but it is Darktown,” Anders said, “I won’t be hurt if you say no.”

“I-wait, what?”

“Hawke, we’re not letting you waste your coin on a place to stay. You’re staying with us,” Varric said.

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Fate said.

“You’re not asking. We’re telling you it’s okay,” Varric said.

“Oh, Lethallan,” Merrill said, “You’re crying.”

Fate brushed her face and found it wet. She was crying. “Thank you.” Her voice cracked on the words. 

Lucky whined and put a paw on her knee. 

Merrill abandoned her chair and ran over to Fate. She threw her arms around her. “This is okay, right? I’m not-”

Fate returned the hug. As if a dam had been unleashed, she started to sob on Merrill’s shoulder.

Fate felt someone else hugging her from behind. “It’s okay,” Isabela said.

Then there was a hand on her shoulder. Then another one. 

“Come on,” Isabela said, “Get in on the hug.”

She heard the scrapping of chairs and more arms wrapped around her. Fate couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so loved.

“I miss Carver,” she said. It just slipped out. But maybe she’d buried that. She’d been looking after her mother and then dealing with her homelessness. Had she given her brother the mourning he deserved?

“We miss him too,” Merrill said.

“It’s my fault he died. Mother hates me because it’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault. Junior knew what he was doing. He knew the risks, same as you.”

“I was supposed to protect them. Bethany and Carver weren’t supposed to die. I was the big sister-” Fate couldn’t help the sob that ended the sentence. She  _ was _ a big sister. But not anymore. Because her siblings were dead. 

“You’re still their sister. You did everything you could,” Anders said.

“Bethany died to protect your family. Carver died to give you a better life. You can honor their sacrifices,” Aveline said, “But it wasn’t your fault. It was their decisions. Their choices. Don’t blame yourself for the choices they made.”

Fate couldn’t say anything else. So she didn’t. She just cried, surrounded by her family. Maybe that was what she needed. 

* * *

In the end, it was decided that Fate would spend the night with Varric. Her companions spent quite a bit of time figuring out a schedule while Fate insisted that it was completely unnecessary but they ignored her. Fate would go to Merrill’s house next week, followed by Fenris, Isabela, and Anders, who she did decide to live with temporarily. It would only be until Fate could save up the coin to pay for her own place, which Varric promised would be soon. He didn’t have coin in his hands but he was close to getting it. And then Fate could buy herself a Hightown mansion if she wanted. 

Of course, as the hour grew later, Fate had to wonder how Varric planned to accommodate her. And she thought, for the thousandth time, that she shouldn’t have agreed to this.

Varric, however, didn’t seem to have the same reservations she had. “Ready for bed, Hawke?”

“Ready when you are.”

Varric got up and walked over to the bed.

“What about me?” Fate asked.

“What about you?”   
“Varric. What are your intentions towards me?”

“Hey, I am a perfect gentleman.”

“And what if I’m not?” Fate laughed.

“Listen, Hawke. Just because you’re not taken doesn’t mean I’m not.”

“Won’t Bianca be jealous?”

“She’ll just have to learn to share.”

“It’s fine, Varric,” Fate said, “The floor is fine. I don’t want to ruin your marriage prospects.” She gasped. “What would people say?”

“That I could do better.”

Fate gasped again, clutching her chest. “You’d be lucky to have me.”

“Don’t I know it? Now, are you getting in this bed or not?”

“Are you sure I can fit?” It was a small bed.

“It’s the only bed I have. Take it or leave it.”

“I’m really fine with the floor. I’ve slept on the floor at Gamlen’s place. This one looks much better.”

Varric sighed. “Get into my bed, Fate.”

Defeated, Fate did as she was told. “And let the rumors begin.”

“You better not compromise my modesty,” Varric said as he went to blow out the candles.

“Is there any modesty to compromise?”

“Hawke.”

“Varric.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

It was the best night's sleep Fate had gotten in over a week.

* * *

“I know you’ve spent a lot of time with Fate.” A voice woke Fate up. It took her a moment to process whose voice it was. It was Gamlen.

“Look, Gamlen, I don’t know where Hawke is,” Varric said, “But if I see her, I’ll pass along any message.”

Fate got up and walked out. Gamlen and Varric were talking in the doorway to his room. Gamlen noticed her immediately, followed shortly after by Varric’s gaze.

“Fate,” Gamlen said and walked over to her.

“Uncle Gamlen,” Fate replied.

“Can you come home?”

Fate laughed. “Miss your rent money? I’m sure Mother’s not paying.”

“No. Well, yes, but this isn’t about that. This is about Leandra.”

Fate’s heart skipped a beat. “Is something wrong with Mother?”

“Yes. Two of her children are dead and she’s missing her third. You need to come home.”

“Did you forget that she threw me out?”

“I know. But she’s doing worse since you left. Please, just come home and we can work something out.”

Fate didn’t like this. “I don’t know.”

“You love Leandra. You know she needs you. Come home.”

“Why don’t you give Hawke some time to think about it?” Varric said, “She can go home with you when she’s good and ready.”

“I’ll go,” Fate said, “Let’s go back, Uncle.”

“Are you sure?’ Varric asked.

“It has to happen eventually. Why not now?”

Varric looked at her sadly. “It can be whenever you want. It doesn’t have to be now if you don’t want it to be.”

“She’s already agreed,” Gamlen said.

“And she can back out of it if she wants to.”

“This really isn’t any of your business.”

“Hawke is my friend. She wasn’t finished mourning her little brother and she got kicked out of her home.  _ And  _ she came to us. That makes it my business.”

“Don’t fight,” Fate said. She was so tired of the arguing. “I’m fine with this. I’ll go home. I’ll probably be back later anyway. Thank you for the hospitality, Varric.” She smiled at him. Her words didn’t capture the depth of her gratitude. She didn’t know how she would repay her friends for what they’d done for her but she would find a way. She didn’t know what she would have done without them.

Varric looked defeated. “It’s alright, Hawke. I’m always behind you.”

With that, Fate took her leave. She and Gamlen walked out of the tavern and back down the streets. Every footfall felt heavier than the last. It had been ten days. Ten days since her mother had told her to go. Fate honestly didn’t know what to expect. Gamlen could have been lying to her. But she was about to find out.

Gamlen walked up the stairs first. He opened the door. “Leandra? I brought something.”

Leave it to Gamlen to call her a thing. But Fate walked inside.

The apartment was dark, as always. It was even dirtier than usual, since Fate and Carver had to do all the cleaning. Without either of them, it was no wonder. It smelled worse too, like rotting food. Had they really cared so little for themselves since she left?

Leandra sat at the table. She looked even worse than before. She looked thinner, her wrists looked like twigs. Her eyes were swollen, Fate assumed from crying. Her posture was hunched and her clothes dirty. Fate had never seen her mother look so weak. So old.

But her face brightened when Fate stepped into view. She stood up and raced to the door, throwing herself at her daughter. “Fate.”

Fate was thrown off guard. She hadn’t been expecting this. She didn’t know what she’d been expecting. But she returned the hug. “Mother.”   
They stood like that for so long, Gamlen coughed to separate them. And Fate didn’t mind. This was still awkward.

“My little girl,” Leandra said, looking Fate in the eye. 

“I’m not a little girl anymore,” Fate said, looking away. Little girls weren’t thrown out of their homes. 

“We said a lot,” Leandra said, “but you should go home.”

It wasn’t an apology, but Fate rarely received those. It was as close as she was going to get. “I’ll come home.”

“Good. This is where you belong. With family.”

Fate was pretty sure she’d left her family to come to her mother’s home. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my hundredth fic! I'm pretty proud of it. I always thought Hawke and Leandra had a rough relationship, since she seems unnecessarily harsh on them, like blaming them for the first sibling's death. I thought Fate would be closer with her father, since they're both mages. She seems to have some of that eldest daughter effect happening and I wanted to explore it. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the story. Please subscribe if you'd like to read more stories about Fate Hawke. 
> 
> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
